Eye of the Hurricane
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Our return from Darco should have been a celebration. And it was. Yet, for some reason, there was a dream that haunted me. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I was just paranoid, this dream of Wolfram was hard to ignore. There was a storm coming. A storm that told me it would swallow those flames, and leave him with nothing.


**I just love the novels. And I love MaruMA / Kyou Kara Maoh. My OTP - YUURAM to the end. My wish… that the wonderful novels continue.**

 **Thank you fellow KKM fans for the love. I will try my hardest to write greater Yuuram fics. :D**

 **PS: This fic takes place where the novels left off. Yuuri's return from Darcos and revolving around that secret plan Shinou has for Wolfram. This is just a mini head-cannon that a dream of mine instigated. Really. I dreamt about this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eye of the Hurricane

* * *

Rain pattered against the window panes incessantly. Gray clouds darkening the castle although it was only midafternoon. The rain was on and off. The clouds would separate and the sun would shine brightly. But in an instant the sky would be angry again, soaking people who didn't know the rain better.

I vaguely watched as Dacascos scampered back into the stable, crying out for the second time for being trapped there. He eventually gave up, deciding to put a saddle on his head and make a run for it. The maids were quick to yell at him for his muddy footprints across the floor they had cleaned earlier.

Pushing myself away from the window with a shake of my head, I continued down the hall aimlessly.

The weather's behaviour was just like his.

"… Yuuri? … Oi! YUURI!?"

"Huh?"

I stopped walking and turned around quickly, the surprised sound leaving my mouth not the one I wanted to have answered with. Especially when the subject that occupied my thoughts was the one who shouted my name so loudly, currently storming down the hall with long strides.

"Yuuri! I've been searching for you a long time. Where did you go?" Wolfram started angrily, and I chuckled nervously as the blond continued. There was a vein popping out from his forehead, reminding me much of his eldest brother.

"You upped and left the library without a single word, and now I find you here, wandering around with that brooding expression." And he huffed, arms crossing as he stared out the window.

He must have been looking for me a long time to be this annoyed. And what can I possibly tell him? That I don't even remember what time I left the library? Saying such a thing would only piss him off further.

"I'm sorry," I gave in, and he huffed in response.

"Yeah, you better be! But you should say that to Greta. She was worried as well."

I nodded after the mental image of my cute daughter's glittering brown round eyes and face twisted with concern unsettled me.

"Yes, I will."

Wolfram hummed and peered out into the courtyard for a moment. As he did, I zoned out once more, watching his face that was much lovelier than a girl's.

The arrival of the dewy sun reminded me that Wolfram was like the sun itself. His hair glittering gold, his clothes the colour of the sky, his eyes wavering from the calmest lake to the greenest field.

However, ever since I returned home from Darco, I've started to sense something of the opposite. Something that his appearance refused to show.

Darkness.

"… ri. … Yuuri. Hey, Yuuri!"

A hand tapping my face lightly snapped me out of my thoughts once again, and I pulled out of the deepening black to stare into those eyes that looked at me curiously, one brow raised with question.

"Finally," Wolfram said, and he stepped away. "You've been looking so preoccupied with your thoughts these past few days. Don't tell me you're thinking hard again. It causes nothing but grief to us."

I chuckled despite the sinking emotion trapped within.

"That stings."

"Of course. Belar's rumors about our trip to Seisakoku would. Have you heard them recently?" and his voice took a softer, darker tone. "Even about Conrart, the boxes… your escapade in Darco, and even-"

"But we shouldn't have to worry about that, right?" I cut in.

He fell silent at my words.

"I trust Conrad. As for the boxes, we'll take care of them one by one. You and Shinou already got rid of one of the boxes. And we're going to deal with the Mirror of the Deep soon. We can do it."

This weighing silence between us brought all of my concerns back. I expected Wolfram to say something quite pessimistic, or surprise me by just hoping I was right. But there was nothing. Eventually he only nodded stiffly, and remained mum. Now he was the one whose thoughts were busy, and something pushed me to find out why.

"Wolf, are you okay?" I whispered, and he jolted, looking at me swiftly.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked heatedly.

As he looked at me hard, I found my gaze unable to pull away from him. There was nothing wrong. I had to keep telling myself of this. Everything was perfectly fine. Wolf wasn't hiding anything. The youngest, pampered little brother to two amazing brothers, and the apple of his fierce uncle's eyes couldn't possibly be shouldering something grave. Not without me to share it with. Then what? What was this haunting feeling? Could it just be the stress getting to me after all the danger we had been in? No! It… It's just-

"Come," I said, and before he could answer I grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the hall. I couldn't control myself. And when I tried to think of a logical explanation, my mind would only buzz louder.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?!" Wolfram exclaimed, and he was the one to stop me in my tracks when he pulled away. He rubbed his wrists, eyes blazing with fury. I saw the concern laced in his eyes however.

I needed to tell him. I had to find out if my thoughts were rational or not. But hesitance was still there. I was going to sound crazy, but the madness had to stop or I would definitely go insane.

"Wolf, you're going to think I'm nuts," I started, and before he could get a sarcastic comment in, I continued quickly, silencing him.

"I need you to listen to me."

He stared quietly.

"What is it, Yuuri?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, I began to retell the tale that refused to leave my head.

"I had this dream…"

* * *

I walked along a broken pavement steadily, dark clouds casting an ominous shadow on the surroundings. Tension weighed heavily on my heart. It was suffocating. The air was filthy. The sky looked brown and dusty. Under my shoes I could feel the unevenness of the ground. Old trees encircled me and damaged shutters clacking against frail wood of the houses put me on edge. It was as if all of these things were warning me to turn back. But I couldn't. I steeled my heart, took a deeper breath, and walked towards the stained wooden door of a single story building that looked to have been abandoned a long time ago.

Raising a hand I was about to knock, when the door swung open with a loud creak. My arms still raised, all I could do was blink until what I was seeing sunk in. My surprise transformed into relief to finally see the light.

Honey blond hair that had been kissed by the sun itself. Deep green eyes that belonged to the purest of lakes. And a smile that enlarged the glow surrounded him.

Wolfram.

I took his hand and he hurriedly stepped out of the daunting building, allowing me to lead him away. There wasn't a specific direction. I just knew that I wanted to get him away from this place that attempted to suffocate him. Drain him of colour and leave him broken.

And sure enough, soon we arrived at a place that should have been impossible to find near that grove of death we just ran from. But there we were, suddenly standing under blue skies and a bright sun that shone on a vast park within moments.

It reminded me of Central Park a little bit. Green grass as far as the eyes could see, and trees surrounding us on all four sides as we walked upon a pristine thin path that led us through the area. I eyed the little hills, and basked in the warmth of the sun.

"Just fifteen more minutes of walking," I said softly, urging him forward. My hands tightened around Wolfram's, and feeling the squeeze he turned to me and shared another smile, nodding in understanding.

I didn't know where I was going, but I could feel it within. I was taking him somewhere. Somewhere beautiful.

Just when I was about to sneak another look at him, a brown head suddenly appeared between us, and a small giggle escaped her lips. Holding both of our hands she laughed and pulled us down the path before releasing us. She twirled, laughing as she did and gesturing us to follow as she veered off into the grass and towards a small pond. White swans swam gracefully, and Greta stopped a good distance away.

I turned to Wolfram to see if he would follow her, but instead he waved, signalling his refusal. Greta was not disappointed, leaving us be and plopping down on the grass, watching the swans with fascination.

Chuckling at her cuteness, I turned to see Wolfram doing the same, only to freeze when I suddenly spotted darkness swirling in his eyes. Just as I caught it though, it vanished. I shoved fears down into the deepest part of my soul. Retaking his hand I led him towards a small hill that had a little bit of shade from an overhanging tree. It wasn't far, and from our high position we could see Greta now picking flowers and walking along carved hedges.

We sat down on the grass. As I made myself comfortable, I noticed Wolfram laying down instead, a hand under his head and the other loosely in mine. I could see his eyes. Heavier than before. Dark circles I hadn't spotted now evident. He watched me carefully, and his eyes drifted over to Greta. He smiled, but I also noticed his blinks that lasted longer than they should. Exhaustion for some reason was weighing him down.

I patted his head, rubbing my thumb across his forehead and pushing the strands on his face to the side.

"Sleep if you want, Wolf. It's okay."

I reassured him honestly. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to watch him sleep in that peacefulness where there was no one for miles except for us. He didn't put up a fight with me. I watched as he instead fought himself to stay awake, no doubt wishing to treasure the moment as well. But weakness overcame him. His eyes slipped closed.

It was dark again.

* * *

I didn't realise it at the time but I was clasping both of his hands in mine, our fingers loosely entwined. I couldn't feel anything other than sadness and confusion. My mouth dry and clammy both at the same time as I finished speaking. And Wolfram… he said nothing. He just looked at me, smiling. But it wasn't one of happiness. Nor was it to mock me. It looked as if it was of relief, and to make it even worse I could swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Wolf, I'm crazy right," I whispered, and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, you are. Henachoko. Disturbed over a dream like that…" and he shook his head, releasing my hands to run one of his through his hair. "I'd tell you not to worry, but it seems like it's too late for that."

"Yeah, well, what am I to do?! I'm worried about you, alright? And it's scaring the hell out of me. So please, for my sake, tell me everything's okay. Tell me that you're not fighting something by yourself."

He smirked this time, though still soft, and cocked his hips to one side to eye me.

"If I am, then just know that I do it to keep you safe," he said, but that frustrated me even more. I knew that already.

"That's what I'm worried about!" I exclaimed, my exasperation being released through a comical set of hand motions. "Just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Yuuri. You're worrying too much. Try and calm down."

I really hated this. His habit of brushing me off.

"Wolfram!"

"C'mon Yuuri," he said, and turning around he started to walk away. "It's time for lunch."

His voice was soft and wispy like a cold breeze. His footsteps sounding so lost, and alone. His words may not tell me, but his body, his movements and his actions always did. And right now, this odd quiet, felt like standing in the eye of a hurricane.

I was positive.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading~ Do leave some love, and correct me if I got anything wrong or if they seem too out of character. I tried my best, but I couldn't find that scene where they got rid of the boxes. It was Wolf and Shinou, right? Was Yuuri there? And does Dai Shimaron know that they went to Seisakoku? Was it supposed to be secret? :P Stuff like that... I can't remember, or find, no matter how much I tried searching. This is all from vague memory, so please forgive me.**

 **Thank you once more! Many hearts.**


End file.
